Happy Trails
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: the semes arange a supprise vacation for there ukes all parings
1. Chapter 1

The three semes sat in Akiko's living room, debating how to go about there curent endover.

"So we'll hit europ first for Akiko and Misaki then austraila for me and the brat, but what about you, Nowaki?"

"Hiroki should still have his citizanship in italy from when he would study there in the summers," akiko suggested.

"Hiro-san never told me he went to Italy. Come to think of it I don't know anything about his life before I met him."

"Don't take it personaly, he just doesn't like to talk about his past."

Nowaki looked down.

"So England, italy, then austraila?" Miyagi asked.

"first, we have to ask them."

**more a prolog than anything just wanted to give some set up**


	2. Romantica

Misaki's POV

Usagi wasn't there to pick me up from school today, and I couldn't help but start to worry.

"Usagi!" I yelled as I busted into the appartment.

I didn't see him, however, I did see a note he had left on the coffee table in the living room.

_Come and find me,_ it read, with a picture of there last date to the park on it. Misaki smiled at the memery and put the note down.

In the years we had spent together, I'd managed to become more open about my feelings. Don't get me wrong, I still didn't say 'I love you' near as much as Usagi, but I did say it, and when I did I ment it.

Akiko's POV

I watched form where I sat on the picnic blanket, underneath the blooming cherry trees, as Misaki ran twords me, a huge grin on his face.

"Usagi!" he called to me.

"Misaki," I sighed.

"Why did you want to meet me in the park?"

Misaki's POV

And then, he did something completely unexpected.

He got down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring. "Takashi Misaki, would you marry me, and promise to always be mine?" he asked his eyes, boring into mine.

"Usagi. I would love to be able to, but how?"

Akiko slid the ring on my finger. "it's a surprise."

We embraced, as I hugged the only man will ever love.

"By the way," I asked. "How much did this ring cost?"


	3. Egoist

Nowaki's POV

There were only a few minutes left until Hiro would be home. I ran around, fixing the flowers, red roses and tulips, on the dinner table. Hearing the door open I ran to great my Hiro-san.

"Nowaki! Why are there canbdles all over the damn place! Are you trying to catch the house on fire!"

"Hiro-san!" I called hugging him.

"Get off of me!" hiro snapped.

"Sorry hiro-san, come on I just finished dinner!" I chirped, pulling him to the kitchin.

He almost imeditly noticed the ring on the table. "Nowaki, what is that?" he asked pointing to the ring.

"it's a ring of course!"

"I know it's a ring. But a ring for what?"

"A wedding."

"W-who's wedding?"

"Ours, if you want."

"Baka! Its not possible! We can't get married, it isn't even legal!"

"I know a way we can, but only if you want to. If you don't I'll drop the issue right now and I won't bring it up again."

"Baka," he looked down his face bright red. "Its not that I don't want to, I just don't see how its possible."

"Don't worry I've got a plan."

Hiroki rolled his eyes and slid the ring on.

**Free one shot for anyone who can guess why I chose those flowers**

**And I'll give you a hint:**

**Red roses DO NOT mean love**

**(no that is not a trick they really don't that's a misconception)**


	4. Terrorist

"Hey Shinobu," miyagi said casualy one day as they sat on the couch together. "You know how you keep worring I'm going to leave you?"

Shinobu's eyes narrowed. "What are you getting at, Miyagi?"

"No. No. No. Nothing like that! What I mean is, I think I filally found a way to prove to you that I won't

Shinobu raised an eyebrow.

"Let's get married!"

"That was the moost unromantic proposal ever."

Miyagi's face fell.

"I mean my answers still yes, but could you be more casual about it?"

Miyagi rolled his eyes and returned his attion back to the book he had been reading before this conversation.


	5. London 1

Misaki sat in class, doodling in his notebook, in a sea of hearts, a mix of 'Akiko and Misaki Usami' and 'Misaki and Akiko Takahashi.' Hiroki had looked right athim and hadn't even said anything, or thrown anything at anyone, even Sumi, who was sleeping.

Hiroki's cell phone went off. He looked at it and suppressed a smile. "Alright, class dismissed." he said.

The students hesitated for a moment before exiting the class room.

"Hey, usagi!" Misaki called. "You said we were going somewhere. If its going to be a long car ride, we should probably get going."

"Not yet. I promised a friend I'd pick someone up for him. And here they are."

"You texted me in class, idiot!"

"S-sensie!" Misaki gasped.

"Takahashi-kun?" hiroki turned to Usami. "Akiko, don't tell me he's the kid you've been talking about!"

"Yep," Akiko smirked. "This is my Misaki. Anyway, we're going to keep them waiting."

"Them?" both ukes asked simultaneously.

Usami just motioned for Misaki to get in the front, and Hiroki in the back. Then went around to start the car.

….

"Usagi, why are we at the airport?" Misaki asked when the car stopped.

"I told you, it's a supprise," he insisted.

They got out of the care and Akiko took some of the luggage out of the trunk.

"Akiko!" Nowaki called from where he stood, with Miyagi and Shinobu, right outside the entrance to the airport (The building thing where you go to get on the plane. I don't know what its called.) "Hurry up, I don't want to miss our flight!" Miyagi called.

"Maybe if somebody helped me with the bags!"

Misaki reached to take one from him.

"Oh no, don't worry about it, Misaki. I've got it."

"But you just said-" Misaki insisted.

"Yeah, but I couldn't make my Misaki carry the heavy luggage."

"I'm not some weak little girl! I can handle it!"

"But you shouldn't have to."

"I don't want to cause you any trouble, Usagi."

"You're not, I've got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Akiko and the others entered the building, and the semes checked their flight numbers.

The semes lead their corresponding ukes to a plane, to, for the ukes an unknown destination, in all actuality, it was going to England.

"Usagi! First class tickets! Why did you spend so much money on this?" Misaki yelled in irritation.

"Relax, the Usami family owns this airline, I got all the tickets for free."

"You still shouldn't have gotten first class," Misaki murmured.

Akihiko smiled, knowing, as much as he protested, he was happy.

The six of them were the only ones in first class. The privacy made Misaki feel more comfortable to be affectionate. He allowed Usami to put an arm around him, and even rested his head on his chest. Shinobu sat in Miyagi's lap. And Hiroki held Nowaki's hand.

"Where are we going?" Shinobu asked.

"I've told you a million times. it's a surprise, I can't tell you," Miyagi said, clearly annoyed.

"Are we almost there at least?"

"We should be."

"Good." Shinobu snapped.

Miyagi rolled his eyes.

"Folks, we'll be landing in about fifteen minutes. Please buckle your seat belts," the pilot announced.


End file.
